cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Caius Alexandrian
...}} |team = White |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 4/9/2014 |totalpop = 166,571 |civilians = 130,571 |soldiers = 36,000 |soldiereff = 184,437 |density = |litrate = 100 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 613,296 |attacking = 193,614 |defending = 419,682 |casualtyrank = 3,238 |currency = Euro |infra = 11,750.00 |tech = 7,751.22 |nationstrength = 95,385.653 |rank = 1,024 |efficiency = |landarea = 8,528.857 |envnum = |defcon = |mode = Peace |state = |nativeresources = }} '''Caius Alexandrian' is currently not a member of any alliance. He was a member of New Pacific Order for two years, a member of The Imperial Order (2nd) for almost a year and a member of MI6 for 247 days. Republic of Socotra Republic of Socotra is a large sized, mostly developed, and ancient nation at 1,138 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Republic of Socotra work diligently to produce Cattle and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Republic of Socotra has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Republic of Socotra allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Republic of Socotra believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Republic of Socotra will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Inception to CN was established on Thursday, July 1, 2010. New Pacific Order Caius Alexandrian first applied to join the New Pacific Order on July 2, 2010, just one day after his nation was created. Caius received more than twelve recruiting messages within half an hour. The one that appealed most to him was the one from the NPO. Lord vonDonp sent the named before recruiting message to Caius. His application was approved on July 6, and Caius attended to the Imperial Academy. In the Academy, he learned the ways of the Order as well as how to properly manage his nation and engage in war. Caius Alexandrian also used this time to read some of the works of Vladimir about Francoism and studied furthermore the history of Pacifica. After joining the Order, he tried to work as a recruiter, however Caius found out that he wasn't the right person for Recruiting Corps. Consequently, he decided to ask DRCOOL to release him from the Corps. He then joined Tech Corps and Wiki Division of Pacifica's Media Corps. Friendship and Camaraderie Caius takes pride in calling Makalaure, who was his Diplomatic Special Envoy, one of his best friends as well as his former Squad Leader and Rogal Dorn. He holds his friendship with Avatar3619 in high esteem, who serves with him in several departments. Caius also cherishes the friendship with Melisande. Furthermore, Caius is a friend of Gumpper with who he likes chatting. Another significant person Caius appreciates as close friend is Kean. Professions Former Professions Academy The Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order is an institution that has the final say on which recruits may enter the alliance and which recruits may not. The Academy is where recruits study on everything that has to do with the Order, from Francoism to our Mary the Fantabulous and when recruits feel ready they will then take an exam where all that they have learned will be tested to the limit. The recruits are only fully accepted as members of the Order when they pass the said exam. At the recommendation of Wentworth, Caius applied for the vacant position of an instructor of the Academy. August 19, Gandroff gave him notice, a week later, that he has been appointed instructor of the Academy. As such, he questions applicants who desire to join the New Pacific Order and grades the exams of those who were allowed to join the Academy as a Cadet. On December 2, 2010, Caius was promoted Professor of the Academy by Lord of Darkness. As such he had to accept or deny applicants to the New Pacific Order. On July 21, 2012, resigned from his office. Diplomatic Corps The Diplomatic Corps is renowned the world over for establishing solid friendships and allies, the Imperial Ambassadors of the New Pacific Order Diplomatic Corps travel the Cyberverse to build and maintain relationships with the hundreds of different alliances all over the world. Representing the NPO alliance and spreading the light of Pacifica's culture. End of July 2010, Caius Alexandrian joined Diplomatic Corps. After his graduation, Caius was assigned to serve under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure and appointed Imperial Ambassador to Guru Order; in August 2010, he was furthermore assigned to MCXA. On October 26, 2010, Caius was appointed Diplomatic Consul of the Diplomatic Corps, serving under Diplomatic Special Envoy Makalaure. At the suggestion of Imperial Legate Farrin Xies Caius Alexandrian was promoted Diplomatic Special Envoy by Imperial Officer Iamthey on November 24, 2010. His task included overseeing the foreign affairs with several alliances, mostly Pandora's Box alliances. The Diplomatic Sphere that Caius was responsible for was taken over by the Diplomatic High Leadership of the New Pacific Order. On April 1, 2011, Caius was appointed Political Analyst. As such, he isn't limited to certain alliances like a Diplomatic Special Envoy but free to maintain and establish relationships to foreign alliances. Primarily former Special Envoys are appointed to perform the duty of a Political Analyst. Moreover, he served underneath Rogal Dorn as diplomat to Guru Order and underneath Kean as ambassador to Nueva Vida. On July 21, 2012, resigned from this office. Media Corps Master propagandists all, the members of the Media Corps are responsible for the signatures, avatars and video you see, as well as speeches, message development and public relations. The Media Corps is divided into four sections, the Graphics Division, the Writing Division, the Broadcasting Division, aka. Radio Free Pacifica, and the Wiki Division. All of these divisions work together to spread the news and interesting information to all of Francograd and the Cybernations Community as well. The Wiki division is coordinated by Melisande and is tasked with maintaining the wiki for the New Pacific Order and all associated pages, which include templates and members. Wiki began as a section in the Culture Corp, before finding a home in ACE, then later being transferred to SCS. When it moved to Media, it was originally a sub section of writing, but later wiki was allowed to become the fourth branch of Media in October 2009. Caius joined Wiki Division on July 14, 2010. Due to his hard work, he was promoted Senior Wiki Athor on August 31, 2010. On September 30, 2010, Caius was appointed Wiki Assistant of the Wiki Division by Brennan. His new job is to support Wiki Manager Melisande, appointed on the same day, since Imperial Emperor resigned from his position in order to perform his other duties with more dilligence and dedication. On November 21, 2011, Chief of Media Lord of Darkness appointed Melisande, Letum and Caius to Coordinators due to a reform of Pacifica's Media Corps. His task was to oversee the entire Media Corps, to proceed and plan projects and to assist the Chief of Media. On April 29, 2012, Caius asked Zeta Defender for his dismissal from Media. Caius has made ' ' edits on the Cyber Nations Wiki. Mentor Corps The Mentor Corps began as the Big Brother Program and provides help and assistance to new members of the New Pacific Order. Mentors serve as contact person and friends whose task is to support Academy graduates to become true Pacificans. Caius joined Mentor Corps on February 27, 2012. He was promoted Lead Mentor in May 2012. On July 21, 2012, resigned from his office. Military Command Military Command are the people who organise the NPO's war and military efforts, leading NPO Battalions into war, and preparing its defenses against any threat that rises. Battalion NCOs and Lieutenants are soldier's first point of contact within the military when a situation arises. Lieutenants and NCOs are there for a reason - to lead and help members. Above the Lieutenants and NCOs sit the Colonels, and one step above them is the General of the Pacific Army, he last step in the chain of command (named "High Command") before the Imperial Officers of Military Affairs. Caius Alexandrian's duty as NCO was to assist Lt Iceknave running Alpha Battalion. On May 2, 2011, Colonel Imperial Emperor promoted Caius to Lieutenant of Gamma Battalion. The official announcement stated: Caius considered it an honor and a privilege to serve Pacifica in this office. He worked in Gamma Battalion with Monty who served as his NCO. Caius resigned from MilCom on July 4, 2012. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. In mid-October the same year, Caius was invited to join Military Intelligence as a Field Agent in order to do his part to protect Pacifica. On November 7, 2010, Caius was promoted Tactical Analyst. On March 20, 2011, Caius was promoted to Cryptographer of Pacifica's Military Intelligence. Pacifican Library Caius joined the Pacifican Library on June 23, 2011. He is responsible for maintaining the library and recording, sorting and indexing all bodies of work and creativity from the Body Republic. On June 23, 2011 Caius succeeded Rogal Dorn as a Curator of the Library. On August 7, 2011, Caius was promoted Caretaker of Pacifica's Library since his friend and former superior had left CN which meant that the position was vacant. On April 29, 2012, Caius asked Zeta Defender for his dismissal since he didn't agree with the new policy that came into effect with Zeta as Imperial Officer of Internal Affairs. Praetorian Guard The Praetorian Guard's purpose is to protect the Order and the Pacifican way of life. To that end, they work to expose impostors, run counterintelligence and counter terrorism operations and ferret out hostile spies and plotters. The specific duties of the Praetorian Guard are constantly changing to meet the evolving needs of the Order. Caius is a member of the Praetorian Guard. His responsibility is to make sure that neither ghosts nor pirates abuse the insignia of Pacifica by persecuting them. Moreover, he screens applicants who wish to join Pacifica. His first and foremost duty is to protect the New Pacific Order against hostile and malevolent powers. On July 21, 2012, resigned from his office as a Praetorian. Tech Corps The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. On October 6, 2010, he was appointed Dispatcher of the Tech Corps. He assisted the Managers by supervising Procurers and was responsible for the constant flow of Tech within the NPO. Moreover, he had to answer questions his Procurers or Managers might have regarding the day-to-day business of Tech Corps. On February 11, 2011, Caius felt obliged to resign due to the sheer amount of work he had to face because of the Doom House-NPO War. Awards of the New Pacific Order NPO War History In the past, he fought Casca, leader of the Baltic Alliance, who raided friendly RNU and allied NPO nations. Caius Alexandrian has taken part in the Doomhouse-NPO War, fighting against hostile GOON, NoR, FAN and MK nations in 21 wars. During the war, he has been nuked 19 times by five nuclear-capable nations, protecting and assisting fellow squad members as well as Pacificans in need. On the war, Caius states: Ribbon Bar Squad History Ghost Squad In October 2010, he joined Ghost Squad, after Rogal Dorn, leader of the squad, asked him to do so. In retrospect, Caius states regarding joining the Ghosts: Rogal himself established this squad due to the circumstance that his former squad had disbanded and after he had spoken with Teeters, leader of the first Ghost Squad respectively Ghost Squad Maior. Caius was proud to be a Squad Leader of one of Pacifica's best and most reliable squads, serving together with exceptional characters. On June 13, 2012, Caius stated his resignation from the Ghosts as a Squad Leader and as member of the Ghosts. In his final statement, Caius announced: I have always been proud to serve with you in this fine squad, ever since I joined it. I have experienced the golden times when Teeters was the Ghost Squad Leader of Omega and when Rogal Dorn was a Pacifican and Leader of this squad. Times change and those golden times are gone. For a variety of reasons, especially a hectic schedule and because of other personal reasons, I am obliged to announce my resignation both as Squad Leader as well as a member of the Ghosts. I wouldn't do you right if I stayed a Ghost considering that I am incapable of dedicating as much time as I'd like to do. I have no idea whether I will join another squad or not, but it doesn't really matter for me. All that counts is that I'd like to affirm to you my appreciation for the great teamwork within this Squad and that I'll miss you guys.Take care, and may the Ghosts re-experience golden times again. Yours sincerely, Squad Awards Writings *The Heart of Atlantica *Months that shook Planet Bob *A Poem in Honor of Pacifica’s Heroes *Significance of the Supremacy of the Emperor, of the Imperial Officers and of every Superior within the New Pacific Order *Contribution regarding the Grandeur of Pacifica *A Poem for Pacifica in Remembrance of the Karma War Category:Praetorian Guard of the New Pacific Order Category:Caius Alexandrian Resignation from the New Pacific Order On August 20, 2012, Caius resigned from the New Pacific Order. He delivered his final speech on Franco's Squares. Below you can find a transcript of the speech. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:DH-NPO War veteran The Imperial Order At the beginning of August 2012, Caius decided to join the The Imperial Order (2nd) where he remained for almost a year. Since he wanted to find a new place he could call home, Caius resigned from Imperia. MI6 After Caius has been reading about other alliances on Digiterra for a while, and following a conversation he had with Mastabadey, he applied to MI6 to join their ranks on August 5, 2013. While being there, Caius served as Domestic Operative and publish an alliance newsletter, The Informer". The newsletter's goal was to inform about developments within the alliance and global developments on Planet Bob. Additional features were cocktail recipes and self-composed stories. On April 9, 2014, he decided to leave MI6 due to personal reasons.